


Third Period Math

by OreoMush



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Its hella gay, M/M, based on a thing that happened in my class, evelyn writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: Everyday, Crutchie visits a certain math class.





	Third Period Math

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintweproudriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/gifts).



> idk how this schedule works fam

`The third period bell rang, causing Crutchie to stand up. He plugged in his earbuds and walked down the hall to Ms. Brooks’ algebra class. Admittedly, he wasn’t going to learn any math. He was technically on study hall, but David Jacobs had algebra. He would just lie and say he needed some extra help, that he didn’t understand the math homework. Truth be told, he was great at math. He could understand it really well.  
But seeing Davey would be worth it.   
Crutchie sat down in a seat nearby Davey, waving to the ash haired boy, who was rereading some Latin textbooks for the exams he had tomorrow. The second bell rings.   
Ms. Brooks shoots Crutchie a look. “Colin Morris.” she began. “This is the third day in a row you’ve come into my class for your study hall. Please, explain the reasoning this time”  
Crutchie looks at the floor, fiddling with his shirt seam. “I just wanted tonight’s homework, and to work on it in here, ma’am.”   
Ms. Brooks nods, pulling a piece of paper from the pile. “Here you go, Colin.” The woman whispered.   
Crutchie didn’t work on the math homework that period. He just sat, watching Davey work. He began making a list of things the boy did while he worked.  
He sticks out his tongue a little when he’s frustrated.  
He furrows his brows when he’s near the end \  
When another kid gets called on, he sighs a little and looks at the floor.   
The fourth bell rang, leaving Crutchie disappointed. Lunch. That meant sitting with just Smalls, if Sniper was absent.   
Crutchie sat with a yogurt and his phone. ALL of his friends were two years older, so they would have lunch next. He was rather engrossed in his game of solitaire when he heard a lunch tray set itself down across from him. He looked up. David Jacobs.   
“Hello Colin.” David said, holding out his hand.   
“Most just call me Crutchie.” Crutchie said, holding a firm, albeit sweaty, hand.   
Davey’s nose crinkled. “I’d rather Colin, for now at least.”  
Crutchie nodded, taking a scoop of yogurt out of his cup. “That’s okay.” Crutchie muttered.   
“So Colin, why do you visit Ms. Brooks’ everyday?” Davey asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich he had gotten.   
Crutchie smiled. “It’s my second favorite class.” He lies.   
David raised an eyebrow. “Really? I think the teacher is a bitch. You seem like you’d like Mrs. Teatro and Miss Larkin’s class more.”   
Crutchie giggled. “You see,” he began “I said second favorite. Theatre and Latin are tied in first for me.”   
Davey nodded. “Same. I love Latin a little more, however.”  
The lunch bell rings. 

When Crutchie gets home, he opens a new tab in his notebook. 

THINGS I THINK MAKE DAVEY JACOB CUTE:

 

His nose. It fits his face perfectly.  
His eyes always have a look of consideration before he speaks.   
His laugh. He only laughs when Mrs. Teatro says something funny in Latin, but it’s still great fun.  
His smile

The next day, after the period 3 bell rings, Crutchie sneaks into algebra behind Davey.  
Ms. Brooks shoots him a look. “Listen, ma’am, this is the best class to work on homework in.” Crutchie lies. He feels awful about it, but the closer to David, the better.   
He sits down in the desk behind Davey’s, slumping a little in his seat. He begrudgingly started doing this boring freaking assignment. Yes, he was good at math. Doesn’t mean he liked it. He watched as David brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear. He wasn’t handsome, like most boys Crutchie had encountered. He was just pretty.   
The bell. Damn, another lonely lunch. Unless Davey was going to sit with him again, which was unlikely. He had probably scared him away yesterday.  
To Crutchie’s surprise, Davey sat with him. His excitement must have been visible to David. He practically jumped with glee when the boy sat down across from him.   
The two boys talked for what seemed to be hours, gracing over their Latin exam, which had been pushed another day, the insane teachers, what clubs they’re in.   
Halfway through this hodgepodge, Crutchie looked over at Davey, trying not to break eye contact with Davey. “Do you want to maybe come over after school? To help me study for the Latin exam.  
Davey nods his head, eyes full of excitement. “Sure!” He said. “Does 5:30 work for you, Colin?” he shakes his head “I’m your friend now so,” “Does 5:30 work for you, Crutchie?”  
Crutchie nodded. “My older sister, Smalls will be there, but we can just work on the living room. Ma won’t mind.”  
David nods. “Can’t wait,Crutchie!” He says, standing up to dump his tray.”  
Crutchie goes home excited.

“You like him, don’t you?” The 15 year old Smalls’ voice rang, her light green t shirt from the production of Tuck Everlasting she had done last year hanging over Crutchie’s eyes.  
“I do not! Crutchie gasped, smacking his sister.   
“Yes you do!” She crossed her arms slightly. “Colin.” She sticks out her tongue.   
“Well, Winifred, you’ve got a thing for Sniper, don’t you?” 

 

Smalls and Crutchie’s parents were english majors in college, and were each taking a children and YA book class upon pregnancy. Hence why they were forever cursed with the names Colin Morris and Winifred Morris. It was practically abuse, in their opinions. Smalls claims it gets even worse when you share a name with the leading character of a show you’re doing.  
A knock. Two gasps erupt from the siblings. “He’s here.” Crutchie whispers, running to the door. He creaks it open, careful to make sure Smalls can’t do anything behind his back.   
“Davey!” Crutchie basically screamed, shaking his hand. “This is my older sister, Smalls. Before you ask, her real name is Winifred. But don’t call her that! She’ll kill you.”  
David nodded, shaking Crutchie’s hand. “Okay, Smalls.” he said, smiling at the redhead, waving just a little. “So.” he began. “Studying? I brought my flashcards.” He says, a weak smile following close behind.  
“Ok. Mihi Placet means…” Crutchie said, dreary and sleepy.  
“I like” Davey says, jumping up. Another right answer . “I’m gonna ace this quiz.”   
Crutchie laughs, putting the flashcard down. “You ace everything, Davey, no reason to be shocked.”  
Davey smiles at the boy, placing his arm on Crutchie’s shoulder,squeezing it a little.”You guys have any water? Like to drink. I’m parched.”   
Crutchie nodded, adjusting his shirt. “It’ll be in the kitchen, in the fridge. I’d put some ice in it, Ma just bought a new jug tonight.”   
As Davey poured himself a glass of water, Crutchie put a small blanket on the floor, just to sit on. He smiled as Davey sat down across from him. “So, Crutchie.” He sighed a little. “Let’s talk.”  
Crutchie rested his head against the couch. “What about?”  
Davey shrugged a little. “I don’t know. Part of any clubs?”   
xijuCrutchie nodded. “I’m joining GSA whenever that begins. The leader Spot is too busy making out with his boyfriend to even start it.” He laughed a little at his own comment. “How about you.”  
“I’m planning on joining GSA too.” Davey says, smiling wildly.  
“Wait, you’re gay too?’” Crutchie says, now having a little more of a chance with David.   
Davey nods. “I’m also ace. We can stay friends, right? You don’t think I’m like, broken, or anything, right?”   
Crutchie shakes his head. “Of course not, Davey.” He pulled the boy into a hug. “You’re the coolest guy I could ever dream of being friends with!”  
Davey teared up a bit at the compliment. “Same to you, Crutchie Morris.’’  
Crutchie pulled back a little. “Hey, Dave. Can I tell you something.” Davey nodded, tears still rolling down his face. “I don’t visit Ms. Brooks everyday for extra help. I go to see you. At first it was a bit of a shallow thing, ‘cause we’d never really talked much. But now it’s more of like a like like thing you kn-”  
Next thing Crutchie knows, David Jacobs is kissing him. God, it felt nice.   
Crutchie breaks way first, smiling. “So, I take you know what I was going to say.”  
Davey nodded, taking Crutchie in under his arm. The boys fell asleep like that, only to be woken up by hearing a sneer elicit from Smalls

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you had to read that lazy fucking ending.


End file.
